


It’s going to rain

by Silk_Sphinx



Category: EXO, EXO KPOP, Korea - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Boy x boy, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Death, Depressing, Depression, EXO - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, ParkChanyeol, Slow Burn, Smut, chanyeol exo, draft, exofanfic, kpop, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silk_Sphinx/pseuds/Silk_Sphinx
Summary: Chanyeol goes back to prevent a terrible accident, but causes more than he fixes.Can you change the past?And is it meant to be changed?Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun





	It’s going to rain

It’s going to rain 

The monochrome colours were mixed up with the splashes of red. Echoing footsteps filled the scene of the criminal escaping in panic. The crimson liquid soaking the boys white shirt seemed to have no end as it continued pouring. He was on the ground gripping his throat. Then he stopped, and so did the world around him. A gush of wind pushed me in further down the dead-end valley where he now lay. 

“Baekhyun?” I barely audible cried out.

It wasn’t real.  
My body tensed and I was in a trancelike state. I clenched the fabric of my dark jeans trying to cope with the mix of feelings boiling inside me. 

“Baekhyun!?” I called breaking out of my paralyzed state.

He was a lifeless lump soaked in the April rain and his own blood. Messy brown locks framed a petite face. The pavement shone like silver around him.

If I didn’t believe it it wasn’t real, here was another solution. Thinking that was my first mistake.

I took one last glance at Baekhyun's body before I closed my eyes, Concentrating on the first place I could remember from earlier today. I could see the room, the benches, the boy sitting beside me, my book- I was overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness and I stumbled a bit. 

I looked up at the gray sky, letting the droplets cool my face. My anger and frustration flickered to determination for just a short second. That however was enough. There was only one way out of this. That was was backwards.

Regaining my balance, I tried again. I crouched down on the wet pavement, clenching my eyes shut even harder.

The present faded and the past took place. 

...

 

The boy jerked awake, a gush of wind caressed the dark strands of his hair. It was quiet.

“So Chanyeol, care to answer?”

Giggles spread across the room while he just stared back blankly at the teachers face. Locking eyes with Xiumin from across the room, he looked worriedly at the boy and mouthed something probably asking If he was ok. He looked away.

“Chanyeol?”

She loomed over him, glaring down at the boy. She huffed and turned around to face the rest of the class. 

“If you have a negative fraction you can make it positive by adding it-”

Chanyeol stood up abruptly, the chair smashed into the floor. Heads turned. The whole class had gone quiet in an instant. Storming out of the classroom the quiet turned into a sea of hushed whispers. The door slammed shut.

The air felt heavy as he forcefully continued sucking it down his lungs, faster and faster.  
Echoes bounced in the empty corridor.

He wasn’t sure what to do, he wasn't even sure what he was doing. Wandering down the corridor he let his thoughts consume him and let subconsciousness lead him.. Room B203. The tall boy peeked through the rectangular window. 

There he was, his chocolate brown locks were covering his eyes as he was leaning over the book, concentrating but probably still failing miserably. Even in his casualty he was a sight to behold. Maths had always been difficult for him. It made Chanyeol smile a little.

A tap on his shoulder broke out of his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” It was Xiumin, his other close friend and the only one besides his mother that knew about the secret.

“Yeah” He didn’t expect to come out as casual as it did.

Xiumin glanced at him suspiciously.

“No” Xiumin said.  
“Is that something I’m supposed to answer?” Chanyeol asked.  
“Not here, you are going to tell me though” Xiumin stated and grabbed the taller boys shirt sleeve, leaving B203 and Baekhyun behind.

Xiumin worked halftime at a cafe in town, the owner was a friend of his fathers and it was the perfect study and hangout place. Xiumin sat down a cup of green tea and pushed it towards the boy in front of him.

“Im okay” He tried to decline politely.

Xiumin nudged the cup closer to me. Not taking no for an answer.

“No, now drink it” 

The tea looked appetizing, he would have enjoyed it.

They sat there for a while, bathing in the peace. 

“Do you remember our freshman year? The first time we came here together?” Xiumin broke the silence but I said nothing.

He carried on.

”we had only known each other for a week, you really did have a difficult time with biology” 

Chanyeol recalled.

”I guess I can't take credit for teaching you, It was all because I introduced you to him. Gosh you wouldn't listen but everytime he opened his mouth you listened and memorized each and every word” 

Chanyeol twinced.

”too bad Baekhyun is only fluent in bullshit though, if he actually said something useful you might even have passed the test” Xiumin chuckled. 

After that evening the would continue hanging out. Friendship and maybe a little more bloomed and the years after that were filled with laughter and a deep feeling of belonging grew as three souls found each other. Nights of studying at Chanyeol's place that would continue into the night and end up in stargazing on that lonely hill. Of course there would be disagreements and complications like in every friendship but they weren’t enough to break us up.

“Obviously I noticed and kept trying to convince you to ask him o-“ Xiumin continued but was cut of.

“Baekhyun is going to die soon” Chanyeol interrupted.

Xiumin froze.

A hushed “W-what-“ escaped Xiumin's mouth.

Chanyeol lowered his head and stared emptily down at the teacup. Fome was swirling and slowly blending with the green on the surface.

He didn’t expect for Xiumin to take it as well as he did, however he knew that he was concealing his actual feelings, also he had a more urgent concern. Chanyeol could read that look. 

“You have been time travelling again” 

Chanyeol shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh no...please tell me this moment hasn’t happened before” Xiumin said.

”Actually not” Chanyeol reassured.

Xiumin whispered a “thank god” under his breath but he wasn’t done with chanyeol just yet.

“and what do you mean actually not. Don't even think about doing it again” Xiumin scolded.

”But it's not for myself this time! It's for baekhyun! For god's sake our best friend was murdered!” Chanyeol's voice rose louder and angrier. 

Xiumin was taken back. He sat there clenching his jaw tightly shut, Baekhyun ment just as much to him as he did to Chanyeol, Chanyeol knew that.

“Im sorry...I didn’t mean to...you know I-“

“I know, it's...it’s okay” Xiumin sighted.

Chanyeol held the teacup for it's comforting warmth. The tea had stopped swirling and was now a basil green. He was ashamed.

“And I don’t think it matters whether you do it for yourself or someone else” Xiumin finally said.

The taller boy “Hm”d in response.

“if we consider that the reason of why may matter…preventing someone’s death may be worse” Xiumin continued.

They had theorised about this before, a lot actually. The first time was when Xiumin found out about it, Chanyeol figured it was only right to tell him since he was probably the reason . For Xiumin's hospitalisation. Damn that fucking biology test was hard. 

“Remember...I mean…last time?” Xiumin was hesitant.

Chanyeol did remember last time, although he wishes he didn’t.

He tried making eye contact with him. Chanyeol avoided it by looking down.

“you're upsetting the balance, it craves equal exchange”

Chanyeol met his eyes but remained expressionless. However Xiumin could probably read him. He had set his mind to it, however insane and dangerous his plan may turn out. There was no stopping him. Consequences were for later, he felt bad for pushing that thought away.

“when...uhm...when is it you know, going to happen?” Xiumin swallowed hard.

The clock showed 16:34. 

“I'm not sure, but it’s soon” he answered.

The shorter boy stood up swung his coat around his shoulders and grabbed his bag. 

“I should get back to school” He said and lay down the keys on the table. Chanyeol nodded and took them promising to look the place up when he left.

“Just don't do anything too crazy, I’m not a fan of earthquakes” Xiumin chuckled and touched the scar on the left of his forehead normally covered with hair. Chanyeol wished he would stop bringing it up.

Just before Xiumin left Chanyeol stopped him.

“You have an umbrella?” He asked 

“Yes why?”

 

“It's going to rain”

**Author's Note:**

> If enough seems to enjoy it I’ll release more chapters, i have a plot and i kinda like it so.
> 
> Thanks for readingg ay


End file.
